Heavy Pistol
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $$3,750 (GTA V; Enhanced Version and GTA Online) • $3,375 (Bronze medal discount) • $3,187 (Silver medal discount) • $2,812 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Dead Man Walking (GTA V; Enhanced version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Pistol Pistol .50 |origin = U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Small |driveby = }} |flags = }} |filename = HEAVYPISTOL HVYPISTOL (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Heavy Pistol is a weapon appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Business Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Heavy Pistol resembles the and is considered one of the heaviest handguns available. The handgun's design appears to be that of a modern tactical handgun. It features a small grip safety to prevent accidental discharge, a small rear right and a full-length tactical rail underneath. It is also equipped with a red dot sight, though it is purely cosmetic. However, for the PS4/XB1/PC version of the game, it serves as an accuracy device in first-person mode. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Heavy Pistol has high damage per shot, with semi-automatic firing rate. Its damage is less than the Pistol .50 but boasts a much larger 18-round magazine with a 36-round magazine with an extended clip like the AP Pistol. Such high ammo capacity, combined with its semi-automatic rate of fire makes the magazine almost impossible to be emptied "by mistake" in a real combat situation. It also has higher accuracy and effective range than other pistols making this an effective weapon at mid and close range. However its rate of fire appears to be slightly lower than other pistols despite what its stats say, most likely due to its higher recoil. Against a police officer or gang member, the Heavy Pistol typically kills its target with 2-3 body shots but it is not uncommon to instantly kill a target with a single shot. In First-Person view, its red dot sights are more intuitive and less obstrusive than other pistols' iron sights, although lacking accuracy. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.42 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 18 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 142 RPM |observed_ammo = 18-round standard magazine 36-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = HeavyPistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customization ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model HeavyPistol-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Pistol on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. BusinessUpdate-GTAO-weapons.jpg|A player wielding the Heavy Pistol. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-HeavyPistol.png|Michael aiming his Heavy Pistol. HeavyPistolEWGF-GTAV.png|Etched Wood Grip Finish on the Heavy Pistol. HUD icon HeavyPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HeavyPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View Heavy_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Heavy_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Heavy_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Heavy_Pistol_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added to the player's inventory once the DLC is installed. ;Enhanced version *It can be purchased from any Ammu-Nation store after the mission Dead Man Walking, for $3,750. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from any Ammu-Nation store, for $3,750. Trivia General *The magazine of the real counterpart would have to be double stacked for the rather large ammunition capacity depicted, resulting in a bulkier grip. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Handguns